dad
by imagininator
Summary: David was thinking about his dad. How could a unlikely father and son have met?


I returned home, sweaty as I could be. _Where's… Oh right. It's "take your child to work" day for Bianca. She has Amy in her arms right now._ I smiled as I thought of the family I got. Oh! By the way, I'm Jason, or as Inklings know me, David the E-liter user, also secretly Agent 4 of the new squid beak splatoon. My wife, Bianca is at work with Amy, our little daughter. Bianca is also known as Marie of the Squid sisters and also Agent 2 of the new squid beak splatoon.

I showered up and went to my work desk. Seeing the picture of a familiar human, with jet black spiky hair, brown eyes, a polo shirt as we looked into the camera. _Dad… it's been a while_.

Flashback.

 _That's it… just one more step... And you'll see dad and mom once more._ As I felt the breeze brush past my tentacles and looking down into the river.

"Excuse me!"

I turned to the source of the noise. Only to find something I did not expect.

"You look like you're about to jump. Please! Don't do it."

"Why should I?! I don't even know you!"

"I know how life can make you want to commit suicide and end it. I was there. I've thought of 1500 different ways to end my own life and be done with it. Please, if you don't stop here. I will be devastated." _he sounds genuinely sad to see me go… not even Alice, who broke up with me. would've said the same thing… ok… let's give him a shot._ As I jumped down onto the pavement part of the bridge. Looking at him in the eyes. To be met with one of the most genuine smiles I've seen in my life. "I'm Justin, what's your name, kiddo?"

"David…." _or a would be dead David if you haven't intervened._ "How the fish fingers can you understand me?" as he showed a recording device and showed his headphones.

"A friend made this. Helped me a lot in understanding inklings." he smiled as he put it back in his pockets " say… want to head to the park? We can stop by a Starbucks and grab a coffee. My treat."

 _This absolute stranger is going one step beyond to help me… why?_ "Um… sure…" as I started walking with him. _Why is he willing to help me? There's got to be some ulterior motive here…_

"Here we are. What sort of coffee do you like?"

"Caramel Latte." As I saw him pull out his wallet. _He's not kidding!_ "You sure?"

"Yes."

 _Damn! He's treating me better than my parents! First moment and he's treating me to Coffee! Wait… what?!_

"David! Justin!" as I saw Justin hand me my cup of Latte

"Here you go." his voice warm and inviting, _just like my father._ I took the hot cup from his hands and started walking to the park. "So… what weapon do you main, David?"

"Splatterscope" _Planned to go onto e-liter._

"I used to main that… until I learned How shitty I was with it." he chuckled "how much kills do you get on average?"

"7-8?" watching him comically stop almost made me laugh.

"Sweet mother of Moses! I can only get 2-3! R-r-respect!" as we arrived at the bench. He sat down. _May as well…._ As I sat next to him.

~~end flashback~~

I smiled as I looked at the photo. _Can't believe that he asked to be my dad after such a good conversation with him. He knows a lot about inklings and even though we are different. He is the best dad I could ask for._

"Thinking about your father?" I heard a familiar female voice said behind me. I jumped in my seat, turning towards the voice to be met with golden eyes and a grey tentacled female squid.

"Hey, Marie. Yes. I was thinking about my dad and how much I miss him. How was work?" Seeing her shrug gave me a clue

"Meh, same old same old." she shrugged as she spoke. "How is that retirement life?" her sassy voice coming through.

"I'm not surprised. Guess Callie dragged you on all sorts of things huh?" she nodded at my response.

"We gotta see dad at one point."

"Agreed, hopefully, he's not thinking of something stupid right now."

"Hopefully not." as she yawned.

"Guess my wife wants me to tuck her in. Quick question though. Where's Amy?"

"Oh. She's spending the night with Callie. So we have the house to ourselves."

"Ok." As I got up and carried her bridal style to the bed. Laying her on it before climbing in myself. Putting an arm around her. "Good night, Bianca."

"Night." was the reply as she dozed off. A few moments later, I felt the melatonin pass through and call me to dream world. _Miss you dad… I hope we can see each other again._


End file.
